A urinary catheter is an elongated tube that should remain sterile when removed from the package, that may be deployed in any of a variety of situations and environments, and that may be inserted by a lay person. In fact, the person inserting the catheter may have limited mobility or be handicapped. The person may be inserting the catheter in a public rest room. Therefore, there remains a need for devices and systems that aid in keeping a catheter clean as it is inserted and that assist a person in handling the catheter.